Lucifer Reborn
by Broken Caellux
Summary: What if Issei wasn't part of Rias's Peerage? What if he was the last descendent of Lucifer? What if he didn't have the Boosted Gear? Issei will meet new, troubles, allies, powers, and enemies, as he creates a new destiny for the Lucifer Line, unlike the ones the first Lucifer met. All the previous Lucifers died horribly, how will Issei? Rated T, for later nudity.
1. Chapter 1 - Gifted a Restart

**Lucifer Reborn**

What if Issei was born earlier? What if he was the last descendant of Lucifer? What if his family had ties to the Gremory Clan? What if he didn't have a scared gear? New troubles, new powers, and new partners as he reawakens the powers of the Devil King.

 **Oops. Add the wrong one. Uh the first was a draft. So don't worry.**

"RAWR" - dialogue

" _RAWR" -_ thoughts

[RAWR] - peerage position

(RAWR) - talking to Issei using telepathy

 **Chapter 1 -** **Gifted A Restart**

 **11** **Y** **ears** **A** **go**

A single silhouette slowly moved down the path to the mountain. The figure fell and stumbled but every one he stood back up and moved on. He limped and left a trail of red behind him.

Finally he reached his limit, he could move no more. His legs felt the pain of marathon running, his arms the pain of boulder lifting and his mind felt the pain of endless trauma. In his hands he held a letter, addressed to an old friend. He could go no more but he struggled and held on to life. His last wish was to deliver this letter.

Suddenly he saw a person before him. A small figure, who looked fragile but confident. With his consciousness fading he took the chance of asking for help.

"Help!" He called "P-Please t-take is letter to..."

He couldn't finish his sentence. The last thing he saw before the dark came, was Red. The red on his hands, the red on his cloths, but most of all the red of her hair. His hand that was reaching up to her fell down as he fainted. The words on the letter were shown in clear black printed writing… Gremory

The figure awoke to find himself in a large room. He was laying on a large bed 4 times the size it needed to be, and bandaged in every place he had previously had a wound. The room was empty except for a giant window on his left and a desk at the end of the room.

 _"Who cared for me? How long was I asleep? Where am I?"_ He thought to himself over the next few minutes.

5 minuets later, woman with silver hair walked into the room, and was surprised to find him awake. Her status was clearly seen as she wore a maid uniform.

"I see you have awoke Lucifer-sama. I am Grayfia, head maid of the Gremory House." the woman said with a respectful tone.

 _"Gremory... So I made it!"_ He thought to himself

"I was to inform you that the letter you delivered has been received, and you will be in the care of the Gremory Household for the time being."

"Thank you" he said with all the strength he could muster.

"Thank Rias-sama. With her we never would have found you in the snow. Well then, I must take my leave. Please try to enjoy your stay here, Issei Lucifer"

Issei looked out the window a few seconds later only to see a few maids playing with two young girls. One had black hair and always followed the other around. But the one that caught his eye, was the other one, the one with crimson red hair.

 **10 Years Later**

Issei walked his daily path into the Kuoh Academy. After 10 years, he had grown in height and was slightly taller than the average 17 year old. He at 17 years old was considered a KING at school, along with his junior Yuuto Kiba who was a prince. He had deep blue eyes, broad shoulders, a handsome face and sliver grey hair.

As he walked toward the school gate he was crowed by girls and guys alike, girls wanting to go on a date, guys wanting to train or get advice from him. Though so many people loved him he would never go on dates with girls and nicely rejected them, after all he was reserving himself for someone.

Walking through the school gate, he was crowed around not only by students, but teachers alike. He never looked sad in front of people, and always left with a smile.

 _"Dammit, when will the bell ring?!"_ He thought to himself

Suddenly the bell rang and a giant amount of disappointment could be heard by everyone. Issei walked off to class with some enjoyment as few followed him.

Kuoh Academy. Number 1 high-school in the growing town of Kuoh. Once it was an all girls school, but now a private school. The girls at the school easily outnumbered the boys and as far as Issei knew, he was the only male in his grade.

When Issei walked into the classroom he was greeted by every girl in the class also known as the whole class. He didn't pay attention to half of it and only heard someone whisper in his ear ...

"Meet in the student council room at lunch"

After that Issei didn't focus on anything till lunch.

After the major amounts of crowding over Issei, he finally made it to the Student Council Room.

"Lucifer-sama, good afternoon" 2 people said to him right after he closed the door

"Hello, Ise" 2 others said. One with black hair and another with crimson red, siting on each end of the long rectagluar table. The first 2 were standing behind one of the sitting each

"Hello, Sona. Rias. And Queens"

"Shall we being this meeting?" Issei asked as he sat down in the middle of the table

Suddenly a figure burst into the room. His blond hair swung in front of his face as he entered. It was Yuuto Kiba. Then another person entered in a hurry, his face red with exhaustion.

"I brought him." Kiba said as he closed the door behind the newcomer.

"Hello. I'm Genshirou Saji, 1st year, [Pawn] of Sona-sama" the newcomer answered as he walked to stand behind his master.

Kiba then moved to take a stand behind Rias.

"Okay we shall begin with introductions to the new member of Sona's Peerage". Standing up he continued "I'm Issei Lucifer , 2nd year , high-class devil, and last of the Lucifer Line."

"Rias Gremory, 2nd year, high-class devil, heiress of Gremory, and fiancee of Issei Lucifer."

"Akeno Himejima, 2nd year, [Queen] of Rias Gremory."

"Yuuto Kiba, 1st year, [Knight] of Rias Gremory."

"So enough of introductions, lets continue with busin…." Issei was cut of before finishing.

"Excuse me, Lucifer-sama. I have a question" Saji blurted out.

"Saji. Don't interrupt Issei-san" Sona shouted at him while standing up.

"No it's fine. Sona take a seat." She responded to the command almost instantly. "What is your question Saji?"

"Where is your peerage, if you don't mind me asking Lucifer-sama?."

"Ah. This again. Well Saji, I am the last of descendant of the devil king Lucifer, so naturally I have political, mental, and physical power. So much power in fact that 1 whole mutated peerage would not be enough to make me a king of a peerage. So they created a new system for me, which allows me to have control over all devils, even the current Lucifer"

Saji's face was blank and he grew in fear the older boy in front of him.

"But I have sealed much of my power, and will not release it until I become the devil king in 5 years."

"Now to business..."

 **Present Day**

Issei was now a 3rd year student and was still crowded around by everyone. It was the last day of the school term, and was already receiving birthday presents for his 18th birthday which was tomorrow . The school had thrown him a giant party and literally everyone except the group known as the perverted duo , made sure it ran smoothly. By the time school had finished his mind was filled with memories of food, girls asking him on dates, tournaments, club invites, parades and presents.

Over the last year he, Rias, and her Peerage had represented the devils in many ways, such as; making peace with both fallen angels, and angles, being a representative to go to heaven, fighting against both dragon emperors plus more. As soon as school ended he made his way to the old school building where the Occult Research Club meets.

As he made his way to the ORC room he was continually asked about all sorts of things. But he some how actually made it alive. He had just entered when he found the whole club before him, with his favourite cake, and tea.

The club had expanded over the passed year and now considered of a whole peerage, Rias' whole peerage. They sat down to eat and exchange stories before Sona came in to tell him that all of his presents had been transferred to the Gremory House in the Underworld where he, Rias and her whole peerage would be staying.

Suddenly a magic circle appeared on the floor and fire spread around it. The flames died down and before the the group was the Phenix Peerage.

"Ah Issei. I've come to challenge you to duel. You if I win I get Rias, if you win you get my new artificial gear." Riser Phenix stood forward and said.

"Fine. You've bothered me too many times." Issei looked back and smiled at Rias "You know I won't lose."

"Let the game begin." Sona who create an artificial dimension said.

Issei appeared on a round platform with obstacles all around him. Behind him we could see a large gap between the platform and the dimension border. The gap had a gravitational pull that would force any being in 50 metres of it to the floor. Issei suspected that there was a gravitational pull below the platform as well.

In front of Issei stood Riser and his peerage who took the chance to attack him as he observed the surroundings.

All Risers pieces aimed at Issei and an the ground went up in an explosion. Riser had destroyed the platform. Riser was wearing a artificial gear and had somehow exploded the area. Riser laughed like a madman. As the smoke cleared a single figure could be seen. Issei was still standing as though nothing had happened. He was flying with his 10 devil wings above Riser by 10 metres and the 2 opponents were staring at each other with a large amount of killing intent.

Suddenly Riser felt a shock in his chest and was sucked into the gravitational pull around the border. And then Riser realised what had happened. Issei reflected the explosion force back at him and he hadn't felt the pain till a few seconds later. As Riser fell into the gap he saw the rest of is peerage being teleported out of battle field.

"RISER PHENIX AND PEERAGE HAS BEEN DEFEATED" Sona announced.

Issei ran forward and took the gear right of Riser. The gear was a sliver shoulder guard that covered the elbow and went to the back of the shoulder. The gear had a deep orange gem that went over the shoulder. The gear had a light sliver, green glow over it, which made the gold, and steel plates look blueish It was like a set of metal plates that were slotted into each other somehow. The gear was warm in Issei's hands, and the orange gem seemed to call to him.

"I will be taking this' Issei told an unconscious Riser after appearing back in the club room victorious.

 **Dreams…**

Issei was in a black room willed filled with mirrors. There was nothing in any directions, except mirrors. He walked over too one, and saw himself. Only difference was he had brown hair and was holding the legendary Boosted Gear. The mirror depicted him being resurrected by Rias, who had to use all 8 pawns.

Issei walked over to another mirror to his right. Once he saw himself, except, he had angle wings and in possession of Divine Dividing. This time it showed him fighting off Fallen Angles while his companions were trying keep the angle Michael alive.

"Ah, so you were curious, and looked huh." A male voice behind him spoke.

The man had silver grey hair along ice blue eyes. He was tall, handsome, and the type of guy girls would fall for at first sight. And he looked like an older version of Issei.

"I am the original Lucifer, your great-grandfather."

Issei thought for a second and took it all in.

"How are you here?"

"My physical body has already died, but I live on in spirit, in you."

"Why have you only appeared now?"

"The orange gem on that artificial sacred gear you won, was originally an heirloom for your grandfather. It seems he lost it to Azazel in a gambling game who turned it into a artificial sacred gear. When you obtained it, it awoke and became a real sacred gear. It also awoke the deep powers of a true Lucifer in you, and I came to guide you."

"Come I must show you something" Lucifer told Issei

They walked along in the darkness together, and they came upon more and more mirrors, until they reached a mirror with a red flamed frame. The mirror was large and almost his full height, and was extremely elegant in a demonic kind of way.

Issei looked into the mirror and saw himself dying. The image change as he saw his soul move though that afterlife. The image change one last time as his soul moved into the body of a child.

Then everything hit Issei. It wasn't him that died, but his great-grandfather, and he was the child. That meant he was the….

"Yes, Issei you are my reincarnated form. You are destined for greatness beyond compare."

 **So how saw it. Was it good?Bad? I need comments! Plz give me any information you think would help me improve this story. I know some people will enjoy a bit of humour so I will add in the next chapter. Issei being with Rias is going to be a formality, so the hare will still continue. I will be adding new OCs into the next chapter to replace Issei as pawns. Please give me ideas for OC characters.**

 **Till next time**

 **Caellux**


	2. Chapter 2 - Give and Take Away

**Lucifer Reborn - Chapter 2**

 **I everyone, I want to get this new chapter in ASAP as I got school starting again. I will try to keep posting new chapters once or twice a week.**

Official New Pawns

Kirigaya Merlin - 4 Pawns - Male - 2nd year - Gear: Inherited History

Rin Fukushima - 2 Pawns - Female - 1st year - Gear: Eagles Gaze

Miki Sakura Hood - 2 Pawns - Female - 3rd year - Gear: Angel Greaves

"RAWR" - dialogue

" _RAWR" -_ thoughts

[RAWR] - peerage position

(RAWR) - Lucifer/Lateris talking to Issei

 **Previousl** **y...**

They walked along in the darkness together, and they came upon more and more mirrors, until they reached a mirror with a red flamed frame. The mirror was large and almost his full height, and was extremely elegant in a demonic kind of way.

Issei looked into the mirror and saw himself dying. The image change as he saw his soul move though that afterlife. The image change one last time as his soul moved into the body of a child.

Then everything hit Issei. It wasn't him that died, but his great-grandfather, and he was the child. That meant he was the….

"Yes, Issei you are my reincarnated form. You are destined for greatness beyond compare."

 **Chapter 2 -** **Give and Take Away**

Issei looked surprised, but a few seconds later he looked down. His hair covered his eyes and he looked like he was deep in thought.

"Will I have the same end as you?" Issei asked with no emotion in his voice

"No. Unless you were to met the exact same circumstances that I met you will defiantly not have the same end as me." His elder replied with a commanding tone.

"Okay. I'm glad that been cleared up." Issei looked up and slowly regained his positive mood.

"But what are all these mirrors?" Issei asked with a new thought

"The mirrors are possibilities of the past. If one thing had happened a different way what would have happened and all those kind of thoughts."

"It's time for you to wake up now Issei, I believe that a certain cat friend is going to wake you soon."

 **Gremory Mansion - Underworld**

Issei woke up with startled. His talk with his great grandfather was very disturbing and enlightening. But then Issei wondered if it was all a dream or if it was real.

(It's real Issei. I wouldn't have shown up in your dreams otherwise.)

Issei spiked up instantly when he heard the voice. So it was real. Then he noticed that all around him where Rias, and her peerage. Sleeping. On the Bed. Hugging Him. Naked. He was suddenly red in the face and almost began to fling up and run, until he felt Koneko shift over closer to him. Koneko's face began to nuzzle it way into his arm.

"Morning Ise-senpai." Koneko said while snuggling up closer to him. Her eyes still closed, and her arms began to hold him tighter.

As soon as Koneko started everyone else woke up and started as well. Some of them on his legs, one on his chest, another on his left arm, but couldn't see any as Akeno who was the second after Rias to move flung her breast on his face.

 **5 hours later**

After the morning troubles, the group decided to go have lunch on the slopes around the mansion. As they walked there with all the necessary items, Rias' new reincarnated devils, were still commenting on Issei's win against Riser. They considered Issei's battle strength levels, as he had finished the battle in little over a minute.

The group sat under the shade of a large oak tree. The terrain surrounding them was full of lushes, green, springy grass that smelt like apples, and old trees that looked like wise men sitting on stools. Everyone sat down and enjoy the company of others while they ate their lunch. The meal considered of sandwiches, sweets, and other baked goods that were complemented by a light tea. The conversation was small and everyone talked through bites of food until Kirigaya asked…

"Hey Senpai, can we see the new gear?"

"Yeah you put it away right after you re-entered the clubroom yesterday. Let's see!" Kiba added on.

Suddenly everyone wanted to see the artificial gear. Issei put some quick thought into it.

(I think it should be okay Issei.) Lucifer said gently.

"All right" Issei said out loud. "Here we go"

Issei dived his hand into his infinite side pack and grabbed in out. Standing up and equipping it to his body he began taking a position. He focused a little of his magic into the gem of the gear and it started to glow. But not only the gem was glowing but the whole gear was. The silver light that covered it was similar to the colour of his hair and made some of the gear look like his eyes.

Suddenly the gear worked and a sliver dragon wing sprouted from the gem on his shoulder. Then the wing started to grow and it warped around the gear, covering it completely. Issei's eyes widened in shock. The gear was acting on its own. Seconds later the gear stopped down anything. Issei calmed down as he thought he put to much magic into the gem.

But then the gear expanded 3 times the original size of the wing. Issei was fretting by this time. To many thoughts were in his head. Within the second after to much happened. The gear exploded and suddenly compressed itself back into the gem. Issei managed to see what happened, but the he fainted and fell to the ground.

As soon as this happened everyone who was sitting, stood up and ran to Issei who was not unconscious. The checked his vitals, body for injuries and finally his magic supply, all of which were fine. Then they turned to the sacred gear, but they only looked at it for a second as it suddenly disappeared. They all stood in wonder put Issei to rest under the oak tree.

 **Flashback….**

Issei, had just recovered from his injuries he had gained on his way to the Gremory household. He walked through the long decorated corridors to Sirzechs office. As he entered Sirzechs had just finished some paperwork with Lord Gremory.

The two stood up and bowed to the little boy as though he was royalty (which he was in a way).

"Thank you Sirzechs-san and Lord Gremory for allowing me to stay in your household."

"Its fine Issei." Lord Gremory replied "But could you tell us how you were given those injuries."

"It all started when some Fallen managed to track my father down while he was on a job to exterminate a rouge devil that had decided to join the Fallen. When he got home he told us to run and he grabbed our family's heirloom sword. My mother and I ran for back door, but Fallen Angles were there too. So she took me to the basement and my father came down to protect us. But the Fallen go through the basement door and my father fought them off. While this was happening my mother gave me the letter that was addressed to you. She teleported me off but she was killed by a Fallen Angel right before she could finish. Before I was teleported my father was killed as well but he threw the family sword to me."

"Because my mother didn't finish teleporting me I ended up a few kilometres away from your home. And an Fallen Angel named Kokabiel attacked me. He did most of the damage to me. I managed to send him off with some damage as I hit him a few times with a dark bolt."

"Thank you for telling me Issei. I think Rias wants to play with you down stairs." Lord Gremory finished.

Issei walked out of the room and started on his way down to the field where Rias always plays. As he began down the corridor he heard someone crying in pain. Issei opened the door to his left and found a little girl crying on the bed.

She had white hair and a small fargile body. She had her face down on the sheets and looked up when Issei opened the door. Her eyes were red and watery and tears still feel even when she looked up. Then Issei noticed what was on top of her head. Cat ears. As soon as he noticed that he saw a tail behind her. She was a Nekomata.

Issei moved closer to her and patted her on the head. He sat next to her and started to comfort her.

"Why are you crying so much?" He asked

"I-I lost my sister. S-she's g-gone away. She left me." She replied through tears.

"My name's Issei. What's yours?"

"S-Shirone."

Issei shuffled over to Shirone and hugged. Her ears flung up and she turned and cried on his shoulder. Issei said a few words to help think away from the pain. They sat in silence for a few minuets, until Rias appear and Issei informed her of the situation.

"Lets give you a new name to forget the past." Issei said "What about Koneko? Koneko Toujou?"

 **Dreams...**

Again Issei was in the black world with mirrors and again Lucifer was was with him.

"Why are we here again?" Issei asked

"I don't actually know" Lucifer replied "But I want to find out"

"The reason your here is because I called you HERE!"

In front of the two appeared a giant dragon that was almost 20 times their combined height. Its scales were colours of silver and gold, making the scales look like a royal armour. His wings were raised above them and looked like they were the sky above them. The dragons talons were long and sharp, and its eyes looked like it could start holes down into you. It had spots of orange on its body and wings, while its eyes were completely orange.

"Lateris, the Dragon of Space and Recreation." Issei looked at the intimidating dragon before him in fear." I have come back to serve my master Lucifer." The dragon's head bent down before the two devils.

"Issei Lucifer, I now acknowledge you as my master and wielder."

"You were sealed in that gem for centuries." Issei said in surprise. " What is your gear's name?"

"Fused Dark Light. Also the artificial gear has become a sacred gear and may only be possessed by one of your blood."

Suddenly the area around the started to rubble.

"Issei you must wake up now" Lucifer said grabbing Issei's shoulders " Something is happening."

Issei woke up with a start only to see everyone looking up. The Underworlds boarders had been breached. A giant space ship like object came out of a crack in space. The anomaly was slowly coming out of the crack. Issei looked and saw a bunch of ninjas coming to fight his group. When he stood up he released a large amount of killing intent and it was sensed by everyone around him.

"Master was right. A Lucifer." One of the ninjas said.

Then a bomb was thrown at Issei and he collapsed. His magic. His power. His energy. They were all being stolen. Issei couldn't move. Issei tried with all his might to contain his powers, but he had to release it.

(Issei. If you can't contain your powers forcible release it into the area and terrain) Lucifer said.

Issei did just that, and this caused a new sound. The trees around them started to fight for Issei and flung ninja after ninja into the forest. Issei was out off energy. He could barely move.

"Everyone lets teleport to my place in Kuoh. I will try and destroy that thing"

Issei stood up and faced the rip in space. He moved his hand in line with the enemy and shot a dark bolt at it.

Then he was shocked. He couldn't even summon a bolt half the size he could before. He had done this many times, on much littler energy that this. And then Issei realise it. All is power, all his training, and all his effort was now gone. All his skills were reversed backward. Then he felt the pain of over magic use and he collapsed

"Ise" Everyone shouted to him. The group gathered together as Akeno teleported them of to Kuoh.

As they left the just saw the Underworld, disappear and explode. The anomaly had just destroyed the Underworld and everything with it..

 **So the underworld gets destroyed what next. I want to add a new fraction for this story. Plz give me any ideas that may be useful.**

 **Caellux**


	3. Chapter 3 - A New Challenger

**Lucifer Reborn - Chapter 3**

 **I will be away from my home this weekend so I will only be able to post this chapter before I leave. *Cry* I will have no internet.**

 **P.S**

 **A special thanks to War historian for the ideas. I can really build off it.**

 **Someone asked the question about Gremory taking all the Lucifers, I might decide to add that point in.**

 **Also some said that Issei having power would still be able to make a peerage, that is true I guess, but then Issei would be way too powerful, and he would probably die from being too strong.**

 **To everyone else. Thanks for the positive feedback.**

"RAWR" - dialogue

" _RAWR" -_ thoughts

[RAWR] - peerage position

(RAWR) - Lucifer/Lateris talking to Issei

 **RAWR -** Power up signs

 **Previously…**

Issei stood up and faced the rip in space. He moved his hand in line with the enemy and shot a dark bolt at it.

Then he was shocked. He couldn't even summon a bolt half the size he could before. He had done this many times, on much littler energy that this. And then Issei realise it. All is power, all his training, and all his effort was now gone. All his skills were reversed backward. Then he felt the pain of over magic use and he collapsed

"Ise" Everyone shouted to him. The group gathered together as Akeno teleported them of to Kuoh.

As they left the just saw the Underworld, disappear and explode. The anomaly had just destroyed the Underworld and everything with it…..

 **Chapter 3 - A New Challenger**

 **Issei's home - Kuoh**

As the group stepped into Issei's home they all began to hurry around. Half of them began searching of anything to aid Issei, the other half began to use magic to heal him. Issei had no real injuries, but had collapsed from magic over usage. The group managed to find Issei's supernatural first aid kit along with some magic restoration tablets.

As Issei calmed down and gradually fell to sleep. After this happened the group began to discuss what to do. They sat down on some of Issei's couches. Everyone had mixed emotions about the recent events that had happened.

"I suggest we call the other fractions and ask for help and advice for the situation." said Rin as she rested back on one of the couches.

"But what if one of the fractions did this to us." Miri replied.

The group began to fight and complain. No-one could make any new decisions as they stayed on the subject for too long. The fight lasted for an hour before Rias managed to keep everyone down.

"I think we should call Azazel and Michael before acting any further. Those have always supported us and helped us." Everyone turned around. Issei was standing before the while leaning on the wall. Issei walked and took a seat next to Akeno.

"In the meantime, we train" Issei finished off.

 **1 hour later**

Issei was standing in an empty room below his house. It was empty and grey, but had reinforced walls to stop damage.

"Lateris. I need your help." Issei stated.

(Always Master. What do you need?)

"Please don't call me Master, it sets me on edge. Call me….. Partner. Away I need to know how to summon the sacred gear"

(Okay then partner. All you need to do to summon it is to call its name)

"Okay here we go."

Issei took a step back and focussed. He gathered his will and closed his eyes. When he was ready his eye shot open.

"Fused Dark Light"

As he finished saying it the gear appeared on his right shoulder.

"Now how do I activate it. Edit that.. what does it do?"

(My sacred gear's ability is to take an element and use it to power my wielders attributes. For example I could use fire to increase attack power, or water to increase magic power. But since each element has a different tendency, you can't use it for a different ability, like earth for attack power.)

"So how do I do that?"

(I have all the elements stored in a database. Tell me element and I will activate it. It will take time to add to your abilities of course, but as you master my abilities the time will take less and you will be able to access new elements.)

"Okay. Fire"

 **FUSE!**

Every one minute the gem would flash again

 **FUSE!**

It took 5 mins till it was ready. At that point instead of saying fuse the gear shouted.

 **ENFUSE!**

Issei took this as the signal. He stood up from a crouching position and swung his arm at a test dummy that he had prepared while waiting. He took a wide swing and hit the dummy in the head. As he swung he noticed that his fist seemed to be on fire. When he hit the dummy's head it exploded into little pieces. The dummy had been specially made for his extreme strength and yet he had never done it before.

"What was that?!" Issei shouted.

( It worked faster than I thought. Each element add special skills to you. That was fire's skill, Combustion. Whenever you attack something, your body part become surrounded in flames and may explode something depending on the force applied. This may be very useful to you as your power level has drop extremely far down.)

Issei looked down. He hadn't quite had the same power as he did before it was taken away.

(Don't worry. Your power is not gone, just reversed. You are at your level of power from years ago. That means you still have and normal skills like sword play, and your potential to rise back up.)

"That makes me feel better" Issei said with gladness

"Now lets try a few more of those elements….

 **5 hours later….**

Issei sat in a room with Rias and her peerage, as well as Azazel and Michael. They all were offered a cup of fresh tea before Issei explained the situation.

"So let me get this straight. Issei' lost his powers as well as got a sacred gear that can only be used by devils in his bloodline and anomaly came through a rip in space and destroyed the underworld." Azazel said while trying to summarise the information

"Yeah that's about it." Issei replied

"HAHAHA" Azazel started laughing like a madman."HeHeHe. Sorry"

"Well we just want to know that you both can swear that you didn't do it." Rias answered

"Angels can't lie. We didn't do it" Michael told them

"Well the Fallen Angels aren't organized enough to create a destruction machine." Azazel was deep in thought

"What if you show us your memory of the anomaly. We might be able to find out who might of done it."

"Okay then." Everyone that had seen the incident focused on remembering the spaceship like machine.

Azazel and Michael saw before them a projected before them. It was a machine with a cone that looked like a drill head. The machine had flashing lights of purple. The machine then head spun and a beam shot out of a holw at the very top.

" It can't be" Azazel said in shock

"What is it?" Issei asked out of curiosity.

"Well it might be easier to show you." Michael said.

Michael and Azazel started to combine their powers to project a mental image.

 **100 years ago…. Dimensional Gap**

The 3 major leaders of the 3 factions meet and started walking over to a tall building. This was one of the few times they had agreed to not attack. It was 15 storeys tall and was easily the size of a small dragon. The 3 walked into a building and were taking into a room with a short man near by. All around them was technology of amazing proportions. There were lights, electronics and all sorts of things powered by a strange purple energy.

"Hello faction leaders. I am Ugo of UMC or United Magic Council."

He was a short man only about 4 ½ feet tall. He had a long mustache and wore a very formal business suit.

He had black hair and brown eyes. He was chinese.

"We are humans, but we have evolved much faster than all other humans. We are capable of complex magic usage and have view the events of Great Holy War."

"Why have you called us here?" Azazel asked with a stern tone.

"We merely want to say that we are going to be neutral in as many forms as possible between the 3 fraction. That is if you acknowledge us a 4th fraction."

"And if we don't acknowledge you as one?"Michael questioned

"Well my fellow council members might flick a little switch here and there and eventually BOOM!"

"And do we have your trust that you will not fire unless you think of one of our fractions as a major threat?" The current Lucifer asked (not Sirzechs).

"That was already thought of. If we are considered a fraction we must abide by the rules. We must respect the other fractions as they are extremely powerful."

"Now on to other business…..

 **Kuoh - Issei's Home**

"So a group of magic humans wants to kill the devils?" Issei asked.

"Oh I don't think it's the devils. I think they are after you Issei." Michael answered "Why else would they prepare a power reversal bomb. And why would they just attack on the day you came to the underworld."

"They believe the devils are a threat as they have the powers of their original king back in the form of his descendant."

Suddenly a BANG could be heard from the back of the room. Almost instantly after that a group of 32 came streaming out from the door. They were all differently dressed, some wearing army like gear, others wearing robes. But they all had a weapon powered by a purple energy source.

"We are the UMC's elite force. We have come to challenge the remaining devils on earth to an official fraction duel. If we win the duel you are all sentenced to death, however if you manage to win, we will return the Underworld to you." The female at the head of the group told them

"Wait…. the underworld wasn't destroyed!"

 **HEHEHEH. More surprises coming soon.**

 **Issei's elements:**

 **Fire - Physical Attack Power - Combustion (May explode things depending on for applied)**

 **Water - Magic Effectiveness - Freeze (Offencive spells may freeze the target for 5 seconds)**

 **Earth - Defensive Strength - Mirror (Reflects ranged attacks to a certain extent)**

 **Air - Physical Speed - Gale (Attacks may knocked back targe**

 **More coming soon.**

 **Caellux**


	4. Chapter 4 - Recruiting Time

**Lucifer Reborn - Chapter 4 - Recruiting Time**

 **Sorry about super long break. I have been super busy.**

"RAWR" - dialogue

" _RAWR" -_ thoughts

[RAWR] - peerage position

(RAWR) - Lucifer/Lateris talking to Issei

 **RAWR -** Power up signs

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Dxd or any other anime elements**

 **Previously…**

Suddenly a BANG could be heard from the back of the room. Almost instantly after that a group of 32 came streaming out from the door. They were all differently dressed, some wearing army like gear, others wearing robes. But they all had a weapon powered by a purple energy source.

"We are the UMC's elite force. We have come to challenge the remaining devils on earth to an official fraction duel. If we win the duel you are all sentenced to death, however if you manage to win, we will return the Underworld to you." The female at the head of the group told them

"Wait…. the underworld wasn't destroyed!"

 **In an unknown street**

Three people ran down another street, and turned the next corner. As they reached the end of the street, they realised it was a dead end. Gasping for breath, they turned to run the way they came, only to find what they were running. It was big, stinky, and towered above them almost double their combined height. It was an Ogre.

As they began to take steps back, the Ogre took a giant swing at them, and swiped two them to the side. The two hit the wall and fell to the floor, bleeding and conscious. The last one watched in horror as her 2 friends were, mercilessly swept to the wall. She walked back, slowly and hoped for someone to save her. Then she hit the wall, and prepared for the next step. The girl was furiously pushed back into wall and she heard bones crack.

She fell to the ground and began to bleed to death. As she looked up, the Ogre was leaning down to pick up the small girl with its monstrous hands, until it suddenly looked like it was struck with a pain worse than dying. Then it vanished and she saw behind her, a lone figure.

"Please… Save them…" The girl whispered as the figure walked forward towards her.

"Do you want to live?" the figure asked in a medium pitched voice

"Yes… but.. only with my friends."

"Then your wish shall be granted. Don't be afraid, because you will cry no longer."

Then her world blacked out and everything was gone.

 **Issei's Home**

BAMMMM

Issei hit another dummy which instantly exploded in into flames. With **Fire** activated, he hit many targets which danced around the room in many places. As he hit slammed his fist into the last one, he heard a loud sound.

"New record. 1,000 targets in….. 1 minute" a computer animated voice spoke out loud.

It had been 3 days since UMC had declared a challenge and since then he had learned to work with the 4 currently unlocked elements. Issei's might thought back to when the UMC had issued the challenge, it was to take place in 1 month.

Issei walked out of the room and decided to take a shower. He had worked hard to regain the strength he once had, and even though he was powerful now, it was because of the Fused Dark Light's ability.

 **Time skip 1 hour**

Issei was now outside of the house, with Rias and her Peerage, along with all their luggage. They stood their and were having small chats among themselves, until the heard a few people blurt out.

"HEY!" They all turned to see 4 people running a them. To the human eye these people were all human, but the were really reincarnated devils. There were 2 males, one with straight dark black hair and leaf green eyes, while the other had messy brown hair, and deep blue eyes, but both had a medium build. The other 2 were girls , who had pink hair and dark brown were Issei's peerage.

As they arrived to where the group arrived, they put down their luggage and Issei began to introduce Rias's Peerage.

"Okay so these people are my peerage" Issei began "First Katase [Knight]; Second Murayama[Knight]; Third Sora [Rook]" Issei pointed to the boy with black hair "and Finally Tsunayoshi [Queen] . Now shall we begin"

"Okay. Now to Train!" They all shouted and began down the path to a remote mountain.

 **Time skip 1 day**

Issei lay down on the grass of the surrounding area. After doing intense training with Rias he now become immensely tired and wanted a break. Before he had lost his powers he had been able to spar with a dragon king for hours on end. This was a big distance away from that.

As he looked around him he watched Kirigaya and Asia having spar with only magic. Kirigaya had began to use his Inherit History sacred gear. It allowed him to use the magic and abilities of his ancestors, which also created a spirit version of them that only he could see. The gear to the image of a battered old book, with bookmarks in many areas. Kirigaya called up the abilities of his ancestors, in particular the mage Merlin, and sent a fire bolt charging at Asia. She in turn blocked it with a magic circle and sent off a ice spear.

Issei looked to his other side, and saw Akeno and Tsuna started taking each other on. Akeno gathered a ball of energy together and shot it, creating billions of lightning charged light arrows, all aimed at Tsuna only at the start of the match. Tsuna closed his eyes and as the arrow speed towards him, only to open they at they last second and burn all the arrows in a single swipe. On his hands were the sacred gear Rebirth Gloves, which could control the flames of destruction and life. Tsuna then shot up in the air with the sacred gear Eternal Sky which took the form of orange angel wings. The Eternal Sky gave the user the ability to control all elements of the sky, and all user of it also had the Rebirth Gloves. Tsuna then dived down at Akeno with one hand engulfed in flames.

Issei began to sit up and looked behind him, where he found that Yuuto and Xenovia were having a match with Katase and Murayama. Xenovia made drawn Durandal, and Yuuto had drawn his Demonic Holy Sword, while the two girls were starting to get the hang of summoning a sacred gear. When they finally got it, Katase was revealed to have the Maser Vibration Sword or MVS, which was a sword capable of slicing off dragon scales when used a full power, while Murayama had the Revolving Blade Sword or RBS which was able to do the same. The more experienced devils spend the rest of the time sparing with the girls to improve their sword skills.

Issei soon became tired and drifted off to sleep.

 **Dreams…**

Issei once again woke in the Dream State world as he called it. He turned around to see Lateris, and Lucifer right next to him.

"So you're here again Issei" Lucifer addressed him

"Apparently. But why?"

"Well Lucifer and I have been discussing what to do about regaining your power levels, and we have come up with a solution to it."

"What is it?"

"We will teach you the art of Final Fusion. However to do that we must first unlock the balance breaker for the Fused Dark Light." Lucifer answered this time

"But" Lateris added on " you must learn the use of a weapon. In particular the vorpal blade, Caledfwlch, the contradicting sword."

 **PS. Caledfwlch is a welsh term for Excalibur**

 **Sorry for having such a short chapter compared to the others**


End file.
